The present invention is based on a side-channel pump having an intake cover for a side-channel pump, which is used in pumping fuel in a motor vehicle. The intake cover has a side channel, extending radially around a pivot axis in the intake cover, and also has a top side and an underside and a first opening in the underside for an intake channel of the side channel. The fluid flowing through the side-channel pump flows via the intake channel through the side channel to an outlet from the side channel.
One intake cover and one design of a side-channel pump are known from German Patent Disclosure DE 195 04 079 A1. An axially extending intake channel discharges into a side channel that extends in the cover, in which side channel, as a result of pulse exchange events with a bladed rotor about its pivot axis, a pressure buildup takes place as far as the outlet neck. The blading of the rotor is placed obliquely relative to the pivot axis in such a way that toward one face end of the rotor it is leading in the circumferential direction of the rotor.
German Patent Disclosure DE43 43 078 A1 in turn describes a unit for pumping fuel by means of a side-channel pump. A side channel in an intake cover of the side-channel pump has a cross-sectional reduction by the factor of 0.5, in order to act as a compression channel. This cross-sectional reduction extends over an angular range of approximately 90 to 130 , referred to a beginning of the side channel; if there is a linear reduction in the cross section, then there is a transition via a small step to the remaining constant side channel cross section. A progressive cross-sectional reduction contemplated there has a continuous reduction in the side channel depth and side channel width without any step. The cross-sectional reduction is than attained via a reduction in the side channel depth and a progressive reduction, for instance, in the side channel width over the angular range of 90 to 130.